


the air begins to feel a little thin

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [6]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Backstage, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Quckie, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Josh is horny. Tyler walks in on him. They have a show in half an hour. Is there anything else that needs to be said?





	the air begins to feel a little thin

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for jacey, who gave me some amazing ideas for smuts. ilyyyy. if you all haven't noticed, all my smuts are dedicated to her because she's a huge fan of my joshler shit. - i also deleted everything i had and had a panic attack before realizing there was an undo button, so enjoy this. i love this one personally.

So I found this really pretty cover by a girl named Madison Rose from a while ago, so-

[Madison Rose cover - A Car, A Torch, A Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoNMVbugZEI)

-

"Josh?" Tyler calls, he's been looking for his best friend for 5 minutes. 

Tyler at this point had checked everywhere. Including closets, maybe Josh was trying to find something. Tyler face palmed as he realized he hadn't checked the bathroom. It was one of those weird ones, the ones without stalls. Just for a singular person.  He twisted the handle to the door, knowing that if Josh was going to the bathroom he wouldn't mind Tyler walking in even for a moment. When a gasp was heard, Tyler bit his lip.

He stopped in his tracks, eyes flickering over Josh's figure.

"T-Tyler-" Josh stuttered upon seeing his best friend enter, hand slowing around his cock. Tyler's grip tightened around the door handle as he met Josh's eyes, face flushing red from embarrassment. Why the hell would he just walk in like that?

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Tyler stumbles over his words, biting at his lower lip. They were awkwardly standing there, Tyler's face as red as a tomato and Josh suddenly struggled to get his pants up. "Josh, wait." The words flew from his mouth before Tyler could stop them, Josh glanced up.

"Wh-" 

"I-I mean, I- do you need any..- help?" Tyler tested, shifting and gripping at the hem of his own shirt.  _Shit,_ he'd just made everything a whole lot more awkward and Josh just blinked.

"Tyler, what- you mean,-?" Tyler nodded, biting at his lip. He shut the door and Josh choked, Tyler's eyes glanced down at Josh's sweatpants, lose around his waist and not doing a great job of hiding the bulge that had just been hid beneath them. Josh didn't have a shirt on, Tyler was finally able to notice, he probably hadn't put one on yet. Josh stuttered, Tyler shook his head.

"N-nevermind, I-I'm sorry. Y-You can finish, I'll just-" Tyler let out a nervous chuckle, motioning towards the door he'd just closed. His face was still red, he bit his tongue to keep from embarrassing himself more. Tyler turned, breathing a sigh and he reached for the door.

"No, Tyler, I-" Tyler spun back around, Josh huffed. "I- I mean, if you- if you want to- I mean," Josh choked on his words, Jesus Christ this was so awkward and he wanted to die at this moment.

"Josh." Tyler said slowly, understanding. He stepped forwards, black face paint smeared on his white muscle tee from gripping at the fabric.

"Tyler." Josh breathed out, Tyler got closer. He wanted this.  _Is this seriously happening?_ "Please." Joshua's voice was suddenly soft, a whisper and Tyler locked their lips together in a kiss. His hands traveled Josh's v-line, they had 30 minutes. Black smeared on Josh's skin - easy and smooth from the touches. Tyler slid his hand into Josh's pants and boxer briefs, wrapping his hand around Joshua's aching cock. Josh groaned into Tyler's mouth, the sudden touch causing a jolt of pleasure to roll through his body.

"I can suck you off." Tyler said against his best friend's lips, his free hand gripping Joshua's waist and smearing more black on the tanned skin. Josh groaned at the thought, rocking his hips into Tyler's hand.

"Mm'or I could fuck you." Tyler choked on his breath, words finding their way straight to his cock and he groaned in response. Josh hummed as Tyler kissed at his jaw, chapped lips finding their way to his throat and he fluttered his eyes closed as Tyler's lips caught his Adam's apple. Josh tilted his head back, another groan falling from his mouth as Tyler pressed his erection against Josh's hip.

"I don't think there's time for that." Tyler pressed his lips against Joshua's Adam's apple again, sucking and purposefully leaving a hickey over it. Josh bit at his lip, Tyler's thumb tracing the head of his cock. Tyler snapped his hips into Josh's side, a low whine rupturing from his throat and making it's way against Joshua's skin. "I could let you hump me?" Tyler suggested, grinding into Josh. Josh full on moaned at the action, feeling Tyler's hard-on rub against his bare hip.

"You sound like you've let somebody do it to you before." Josh spoke, amusement in his voice. Tyler smiled slightly against Joshua's throat.

"Maybe I have." Josh groaned in response, the thought of Tyler allowing someone to hump him caused precum to leak from his tip, smearing and mixing with the black face paint that was now covering his entire cock. Tyler retracted his hand, Josh mumbled a 'fuck' at the loss of friction and Tyler kissed at his exposed throat once more. 

Joshua watched - pupils blown - as Tyler bent over the sink. Josh moaned at the sight, gripping Tyler's hips. His greedy hands squeezed at Tyler's ass for a moment, biting his lip and  _wishing_ that he could feel it with no fabric covering the flesh. Joshua didn't even think about how gay the entire situation was. Josh pulled Tyler's hips back to meet his aching cock, he could feel precum soaking into the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Jesus Christ, do I want to be inside of you right now. You're so fucking hot, Tyler." Tyler bit down on his lip to keep from moaning at the sound of Joshua cursing, Josh thrust his hips into Tyler and tilted his head back at the friction. Tyler let his head fall, a whimper rolling off his tongue as Joshua began to thrust his hips into him. He could feel Joshua's cock - the outline of it, anyway - and he loved it, loved feeling Josh rutting against him.

It was now that he decided he had a thing for humping, because Jesus Christ he loved hearing Joshua's grunts and moans with each snap of his hips. Tyler moaned softly as Josh continued, just the  _sounds_ he was making could get him off. Tyler glanced up, he could see Joshua's face in the mirror. He couldn't see himself, Tyler groaned upon realizing, but it was obvious Joshua was enjoying the experience.

 Josh tested the waters, wrapped his fingers in Tyler's hair and tugged, pulling his head up. Tyler moaned at the action, shuddering as Josh kept a tight grip on his brown locks. Joshua groaned, he snapped his hips forwards harder and Tyler watched in the mirror as Josh threw his head back, he was close and both of them knew it. Tyler was as well - he hadn't even been touched but the entire situation was so hot and Tyler couldn't help it.

Josh let a moan slip from his mouth, his hips bucking into Tyler and forcing the boy forwards. Tyler's hips met the sink as Joshua came in his sweatpants - Tyler's name on his lips. Josh rocked his hips, getting through his orgasm and Tyler watched as best as he could in the mirror as Josh's muscles tensed. He could feel Joshua's fingers shaking, rubbing at his scalp slightly.

"Josh." Tyler spoke, rocking his hips back. Josh groaned, Tyler sounded like he was going to cry and Tyler didn't even mean for it to sound that way. Josh was out of breath, he leaned over his best friend and slipped his hand into Tyler's pants. Tyler gasped and moaned slightly as Joshua's hand gripped at his cock, stroking quickly and his rough fingertips swiped the tip.

"C'mon, Tyler." Josh egged him on, Tyler moaned in response. "C'mon." Josh repeated.

"Josh,  _fuck!"_ Tyler's body jerked forwards as he came, sticky liquid all over Joshua's hand as he pulled it from Tyler's pants. Josh grabbed Tyler's hip and kissed the back of his neck, Tyler's body rolled through aftershocks and finally he came down from his high. Josh stood up straight, sweatpants barely hanging onto his hips and black face paint smeared all over his skin.

Tyler eyed the sink, groaning as he realized there was black smudged  _everywhere,_ not only on Joshua's skin. Josh didn't seem to care, he wiped off his hand with a paper towel and threw it into the toilet, a sudden grip on Tyler's waist. They only had 5 minutes, Josh's eyes caught the clock. He ignored the damp feeling in his pants, humming and locking his lips with Tyler's.

"You have no idea how hard it is going to be having to wipe all that face paint off my cock without thinking of you." Joshua spoke, Tyler smiled and chuckled, breath tickling Joshua's lips in a weird but oddly comfortable way.

"-Maybe I can help you with that." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter :^) - @banditojishua - ALSO! DEBBY AND JOSH ARE ENGAGED. I respect their engagement but my inner self is thirsty for Joshler still so here we are.


End file.
